saturnacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Matt Noel
Matt Noel is one of the main characters is the Saturn Academy series. He is Reyna's eventual love interest throughout the series and the younger brother of Alex Noel Appearance Matt, like most of the boys at Saturn Academy, is "drop-dead-gorgeous" according to Reyna. He is tall, with an athletic build. Matt has stormy grey eyes that are said to moveand change like thunderclouds ina storm, dark brown hair that always falls into his eyes, despite his protests. he has slightly pale ivory skin and a charming, witty smile. Personality Witty, Charming and sarcastic. Matt is your typical flirt. Despite his aloof air, Matt can be very kind - even if he's over-confident - and he understands the value of friendship. Matt is very bold and smart and has a way with words. Matt is wise and strong, he is a natural leader and very open-minded and brave. Matt is ambitious but not power-hungry, he knows when he crosses the line and isn’t afraid to admit when he has made a mistake. Matt is bold and confident and athletic with a mind as sharp as a sword and a heart of gold. Matt is always striving to improve his riding and be the best he can be in the Equestrian World. Matt is also very kind and understanding, he sometimes comes across as aloof but this is because he is afraid to get close to anyone. History Born in Washington D.C, Matt has grown up under his father’s thumb, he was always pressured into following his father’s footsteps in politics, but Matt had other ideas. He developed a passion for horses and riding at a competitive level from a very young age and was quite successful when his father slowly, but surely gave in to Matt’s wishes to follow a career in equestrian. But when his mother – with whom he shared a very close relationship with – was killed in a brutal car crash on the eve of his 11th birthday, Matt lost all interest in riding and neglected his horse for fair amount of time, during which he spent all night partying. Alex Noel, Matt much older brother, already a graduate from Saturn Academy and the new dorm manager and riding instructor at the elite boarding school, returned home at the news of his mother’s death a few months later, and set to work at helping Matt get over her death. He helped Matt rekindle his relationship with his horse, pick up his grades in school, and eventually even helping him send his application for acceptance to Saturn Academy in the fall of his 12th birthday. Horse Victorious Dancer – “Dancer” – A 15hh dapple grey Arabian mare. Likes/Dislikes Profession *Student *Equestrian Strengths *Cross Country *Dressage Weaknesses *Showjumping Flaw(s) Terrified of Dancer dying, getting injured/sick, or running away/been stolen. Scared of losing those he loves. Extreme personal loyalty and independence, holding grudges. Friends *Reyna Martinez *Eliza Pool *Oliver Newman *Amy Moore *Rachel Robin *Ty Smith *Alex King Enemies *Lindsey Blackmore *Nissa Lithcove *Roxy Adams *Ashlee Grant Dorm/House/Hall - Roommate While at Saturn, Matt lives in Wingfield Hall with fellow rider, Oliver Newman